Kukui
Tunes~ |-|Character= __NOEDITSECTION__ "insert" '' Kukui belongs to BM-Z!. PLEASE ask before using her in your works. (Besides gift art.) Thank you and enjoy!'' "insert" Appearance Kukui is a hybrid, even dragons with half a brain would know that. Her mainscale color is like being trapped in the middle of a sandstorm, sandy brown. Her underbelly is the color of a puddle of mud, or a chocolate bar melting in your mouth. Her wings and frill are the color of a cedar log, standing tall in the middle of a dark forest. Splashes of aqua blue are displayed on the ends of her wings, like an abstract artist's easel. More aqua blue lines her legs and tail like a blue tiger. Her frill is also aqua, like the great ocean surrounding Pyrrhia. Kukui looks like a normal SandWing, but her legs are thick like a MudWing's. Her ruff is an obvious sign of RainWing heritage, and her wings touch the ground like a MudWing's. Her frill is slightly ripped, but almost nobody knows why. Her eyes are dark black, like looking into the midnight sky. But her irises are aqua, like a flicker of hope in an otherwise hopeless world. "I think I'm in love- with my pillow." -Kukui Personality Kukui is a bundle of goofiness, always joking around with her friends and family. She likes screaming.. a lot, actually. She's really loud and immature for her age, but she can be mature if she wants to. She doesn't want to. She cheerful and bubbly and all, but sometimes, she can be super sensitive. She has a problem with not taking insults to the heart, which has resulted in her worrying about her appearance every day. She thinks she's fat and ugly and not worthy of her friends or life. If you're a total stranger, she'll act really shy (because she is shy), but completely blow off what you're saying. Unless you're talking about something she likes. Kukui is quick to hate something or someone, and holds really long grudges. For example, all of the cats she's had have bit or scratched her,has make her wary of the species. She prefers dogs over cats because of this. Kukui is actually really weird, though. She likes stuff "normal" people wouldn't like (such as touching earthworms and chasing birds). "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA" -Kukui Backstory Kukui was hatched to two loving parents- Cassowary, a MudWing-RainWing hybrid, and Namib, a SandWing. She lived a pretty normal life, and she was sent to Jade Mountain Academy, the school that she currently attends. She has a group of 4 friends, but that group is pretty small compared to the other friend groups in JMA. A lot of people insult her because she's a hybrid, and it literally made her want to rip their teeth out one by one. She's thought about it once or twice, but she always keeps her anger inside of her. This has affected her life. She started growing anger issues, snapping at everyone all the time. She also grew self-concious, worrying about her appearance every day. "Can I please rip your talons out?" -Kukui Abilities Intelligence She's quite advanced at all the subjects she learns, but she never admits it, insisting that she's stupid. She is currently in a class for dragons and dragonets that are more progressive than most others. Although Kukui feels like she is on a slightly higher pillar than most other dragons and dragonets in her class, she feels that there is no reason to treat her differently because of this. That is, in a situation that doesn't involve intellect. Physical Kukui isn't the best at combat. Then again, nobody else in her class is either. Kukui is able to fend off smaller dragonets that pick on her, but isn't the best at fighting dragons her age or older. However, Kukui is able to block most attacks or handle the pain. Tribal Kukui's scales are very thick. It comes from her SandWing and MudWing heritage. They are good at absorbing attacks, and Kukui is very grateful for this. Although she has developed RainWing fangs, she can not spit any venom out of them. The only thing she can do with them is leave a nasty bite. Kukui scales can also change color, but they can only turn lighter, darker, or slightly monochrome. She has a tail barb, which has a minimal amount of venom in it. The worse thing it can do is give you a slight rash or fever that heals over the course of 2-3 days. Brightsting cactus would be unnecessary if you were stung by Kukui. She is also able to breathe fire, but only when it's hot enough. "Get out of my house." -Kukui Weaknesses *Anxiety *Signs of depression *Anger issues *Short-term memory *Really weird *Awkward insert |-|Relationships = __NOEDITSECTION__ "insert" "Are you seriously asking me to not use a lot of tape?" -Kukui Relationships You can ask to be in here <3 Jacaranda Kukui likes to hang around this dragon, a lot, actually. She enjoys her company and likes talking to her. Pomegranate Kukui has seen the dragon around, but hasn't really interacted with them. She would like to get to know her more. Sigyn A good acquaintance of Kukui, but not best friends... yet. Kukui would love to hang out with this dragon more! Glowstick Kukui has talked to Glowstick before, but not much. She would want to become better friends with her. insert |-|Trivia= __NOEDITSECTION__ "insert" insert Trivia *BM's, what, 4th sona? Hecking heck *Really likes food for some reason *Chasing birds is her hobby *Master of quotes *Favorite song is her screaming insert |-|Gallery= __NOEDITSECTION__ "insert" Gallery KukuiRef.png|by BM-Z BM-Z {|